1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat exchangers. More specifically, the invention relates to a heat exchanger having a thermal bypass valve associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat exchangers in automotive applications need to operate in a wide range of environmental conditions. For heat exchangers, such as oil coolers, performance conditions arise, such as cold temperatures, that dictate the need for a thermal bypass valve associated with the oil cooler. Typically, thermal bypass valves are installed between transport hoses or jumper lines separate from the heat exchanger. More recently, thermal bypass valves have been attached to the outside of the heat exchanger via an external block housing.
The process, material and labor costs to install the bypass valve in hoses or jumper lines are significant. In addition, current mounting of a thermal bypass valve between the hoses or mounted external to the heat exchanger requires a significant amount of space. With today's tight underhood packaging environments, the extra space to package the thermal bypass valve presents a great concern. Further, reliability and serviceability issues dictate an improved design would be desirable.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved design for accommodating a thermal bypass valve.